Authors of the same coin
by Jesterin
Summary: Two Secret Authors meet to work together on a book as both of them lost motivation to continue with their secret jobs. Rated M for Language, Themes and lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Secret Authors

_**hello! this is the first fanfic that I have ever written. I took a lot of influence from stories and fanfics that I loved from this side and tried to put my own twist on it. I hope yall enjoy it and are able to give me constructive feedback to my future chapters better! thank you in advance fellow readers!**_

Chapter 1: Secret Authors

Book in hand, Roxas made his way home after a long day at work. The blazing sun at 5 pm was not helping his case as it caused him to sweat through his office attire. He untucked his shirt and made his collar hang loosely from his neck to get any form of cool air in to make his walk from walk to home more bearable. The most annoying part of it all for him was removing the round spectacles that made people call him the blond Harry Potter, to wipe his sweat dripping from his forehead. Internally, he was cursing the gods above for giving him such a god awful time after a long day of dealing with bullshit from his co-workers and the amount of work he had. He just wanted to get home in one piece, without drowning in his own sweat. Then a familiar car pulled up beside him, it was his best friend from work, Sora. He rolled down the window and his brown-haired friend called out to him.

"Yo Rox! Need a lift?"

He looked at the back of the car and saw three other people sitting there. People from his work that he hated. Terra, Larxene and Namine. To be fair, he hated everyone there besides Sora so it wasn't fair to say it was only them. As Sora offered Roxas a lift, you can see Larxene roll her eyes, Terra sighing in disappointment and Namine just keeping quiet. He got the message. Not like he wanted to be in an enclosed space with them anyways.

"I'll pass. Thanks for the offer anyways."

They exchanged their goodbyes and Roxas continued on till he got home. Once arriving home to his two-story home, he took off his shoes and tore off every single piece of clothing off except his underwear. Since he is the only living in the house, he didn't see a problem prancing around his house nearly butt-naked. Okay, maybe a small problem. The reason he never stripped butt naked in his home is due to one time where he caught the neighbour sneaking some pictures of him after he showered. Apparently, she was obsessed with him and it freaked him the hell out. After that, he never opened his curtains and the only form of sunlight he ever got is when he goes outside or has a smoke on his balcony. Which coincidentally was facing stalker girl's house. That girl lived with her sisters and one mother but never even got interested to know their names after living here for years. Roxas went to take a shower to cool down his body after having to walk through what he thought was Destiny Island's equivalent to a drought. Summer was a pain and he never understood why people enjoyed this scorching heat. The shower was well needed after the kind of day he had. Getting verbally analled by his boss for something his underlings did and getting judged for apparently scolding a customer on the phone when the customer was his friend, Axel, prank calling him at work to try to cheer him up. Axel was a weird one. Red spiky hair dude that has his own sense of humour and is a pain to hang out with. But it is still one of Roxas's closest friends and is one of the people he trusts with his secrets. After getting out of the shower, the doorbell rang and Roxas quickly put on a random shirt he picked out of his closet without looking and his sweatpants and made his way to the door. It was Axel.

"Hey Rox. You up for dinner?"

"Can I really say no when you are already here?"

"Exactly."

 _Yup, that was Axel for you_.

"I'm too lazy to change so let's not go anywhere that requires me too, please."

"We can just get some tacos. Nice shirt by the way. Never seen you wear it before."

He didn't even know what shirt he put on so he looked down and noticed it was a 'My Chemical Romance' band T-shirt.

"I'm going to change the shirt. This isn't mine."

"Then whose is it? That person has good taste."

Roxas didn't make eye contact and just looked down at the ground. Axel knew who it was.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know."

"Give me five minutes."

Axel stepped into the house while Roxas went up to change. Axel maybe an insensitive asshole at times, but he knew what are lines set by people and never crosses them intentionally. After changing, the two took Axel's car and went into town to Axel's favourite Taco place, Squall's Taco. It was a pretty small place at the corner of where Roxas works at but people rarely visit it due to the other options there. Not for them. They loved it there as the food and people working there are the nicest people in the world. When they entered, they were greeted by loud hellos and where've you been by the staff. They used to come here every day till Roxas became extremely busy with his work and other projects. They both sat at their usual seats at the corner near the kitchen door and placed their ass down with a huge sigh.

"Been awhile, right Rox?

"Yeah, it has been. I need a break from my busy schedule. Thanks for bringing me out even though this will put him behind schedule."

"You'll live."

They both had a good laugh before the waitress gave them their food. They didn't need to order and everyone knows what they are going to order.

"Two large tacos with coke and a side of potato salad for Roxas. Two large tacos, extra spicy with sprite and fried for Axel. Enjoy boys."

The waitress was Aerith. One of the bosses wife. She has been working here for years now and knows Roxas and Axel as they were one of the first few customers.

"Thanks, madam. Will do"

Roxas replied with a smile before both he and Axel started on their meal. They talked about their lives and Roxas scolded him for the prank call which Axel apologised for, of course. They had a nice long conversation till topic went to his other work.

"So Roxas, how's the book going? Going to get another best seller?"

Roxas sank back down on his chair.

"I'm not sure I can even complete it. I'm stuck. Most of my stories are the same. I have no more interest in writing anymore."

Axel was actually shocked by it. Roxas was a best selling Novelist which received critical acclaim from the public on his views on sensitive topics and opening the world's eyes to the issues that normal people face. But there was one catch. Nobody knows it is Roxas. He went by an alias. Jes.

"Wait why? I thought you loved writing?"

"At first, it was just a way to help me get my feelings out and after a while, I began to love it. But now. I don't have any more motivation to anymore."

Roxas earn quite a large sum of money from his novels and actually had a large following awaiting his next one. But he could never see the bright side and is very negative about everything. Even with the money, he earned from the novels, he still chose to work a normal day job in case something like this happened where he lost the interest to write and needed a backup. So he also rose up the ranks in his outsource programming company to ensure that he had a future. As you can tell, Roxas is a workaholic and can't live without keeping himself busy, even though he hates being busy. It was a contradiction he had to live with.

Axel scratched his head and he thought of ways to help Roxas but in the end, he decided that whatever Roxas chose, he would support it. It was the only way he could help. They finished up their food and Axel send him home. They played rock music which Roxas dislikes while Axel was basically headbanging while driving.

"You are going to get us killed Axel."

Roxas said emotionless

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

"What doesn't kill you makes you crippled."

Roxas shot back and they had their usual back and forth of insults till Axel became super serious.

"Hey, Roxas. Are you going tomorrow?"

The atmosphere died. It was cold and silent for a solid minute as the music switched to some slow and emotional song.

"I don't think I can handle it yet."

"Alright. I'm not going to force you. But she would love to see you again."

"The dead can't see, Axel."

Roxas was mad. Not at Axel, but at himself and life in general.

"Sorry, Axel. I'm really not ready yet."

They arrived at Roxas's place and they went their separate ways. Roxas slowly made his way back into the house. It was quiet and suffocating. He went up to his room and grab his medication before heading down once more to grab some water in the dining room. He needed it after the day he had today. He pops the pill and started to feel the numbness in his body which helped kept him sane during the toughest days. He decided he was not going to write anymore and went straight to bed.

"Roxas! I need your help with this report!"

Roxas just entered the building and already someone needs something from him. He walked over to his table and there were the people there.

"Yes, what do you want?"

It was Sora and Namine. Apparently, waiting for him to arrive at work.

"We need help with this report. We have a lot of things that we need to do for our clients and no extra hands. Do you mind?"

If it wasn't for Sora, he would have downright declined. He accepted what Sora asked for but with a twist. He had to explain it to Namine since she was new and needed to get up to speed about stuff like this. Everyone else is busy doing something else while Roxas's client was done with the day before. Great. Leaving me with someone else. Thanks, Sora.

Namine sat right next to him silent. She worked her for almost a month and he has never heard her voice. Not even once. And they sat like two tables apart. He was beginning to think she was a mute. After doing everything and slowly explaining stuff to her, all she did was nod when she understood and pointed at the part she didn't understand about the report. She learned fast and was able to do the second report on her own, a few mistakes here and there but nothing major. Come to think of it, it was their first interaction with each other and Roxas took a good look at her. Blond girl with hair slightly longer than shoulder length, well dressed in a nice white office attire and the same round specs that Roxas wears. She was actually really attractive to him. After the report was done, Namine stood back up and moved back to her seat. Not before saying a very soft 'Thank you' which Roxas caught. She has a really nice voice as well. Work went on as usual with clients calling in for some outsource work and Roxas negotiating with them on what they can offer and a lot of other stuff. As the day ended, Roxas got a call on his phone. It was from Zexion. His agent for Jes.

"Hey, Jes. How's the latest novel coming?"

He turned and looked around while he left the office to make sure nobody was nearby before responding.

"Novel might be slightly delayed. No creative energy these few days."

"No problem. Anyways I called you today to offer you something."

He seems unusually formal today. Usually, he and Roxas are pretty chill and talked like as if they were friends but today was different.

"Yeah sure. What's up Zex? You seemed unusually formal today."

"Don't mind me. It's just the praying thing today kinda tired me out."

Roxas licked his dried lips.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't go today, it just that-"

"No no. Don't worry about it. Axel told me about it."

Roxas heaved a sigh of relieve. He didn't have to explain once more how he wasn't ready to visit her family yet. Xion. Roxas's late girlfriend who died on their anniversary as they were about to go out. When Roxas heard the news, he was sent into shock and was placed under medication after he could not get over her death.

"So what did you want to offer?"

"I know its hard for you to juggle your workload now and I'm not asking you to quit your day job. I'm offering someone to be your assistant."

Roxas was confused. An assistant? If he had an assistant then his identity will be on the line.

"The name is Chris. The only known thing about this person. Have you heard of him?"

Chris. Similar to Roxas, he is an author only known by name. No one has seen or heard of him besides what he writes. The difference is the genre and writing style. Roxas is more on down to earth and having very relatable characters and narratives. Chris is known for well, everything else. Ranging from Fantasy, War and even Erotica. Which made him famous amongst the community of readers. Both of them were placed on the same level and Roxas could not think of why he would want to be an assistant when Chris himself is doing so well so he asked Zexion.

"Apparently, he wants to learn from you as he too has no creative juices following through. After his last book flopped trying to do your genre, it kind of hit him hard. People thought it was insensitive and offensive so he asked if he could work with you to help broaden his horizon or something like that."

"But my identity."

"His identity is also on the line. It's basically both of you have equal amounts of shit on each other."

 _I could use more time offs. Ah, fuck it why not_.

Roxas thought to himself and told Zexion that he was on board. Zexion was really happy. Roxas assumed the reason why Zexion is so happy about it is due to the fact it might help his mental state. Zexion and Axel are the two he trust to know his secrets and what he is going through. They wish the best for him and he is very grateful for it.

"You prefer to meet at your place or some cafe?"

"I prefer the comfort of my own home."

The plans were set and they will be at his house in an hour or two. This was enough time for Roxas to get home and prepare dinner for the three of them. Lucky for them, he loved to cook when he wasn't tired. He got home and started to cook his favourite dishes. Good old steak with some fries and butter rice with mixed vegetables thrown on the side. After the cooking was done, the doorbell rang and Roxas went to open it.

"Hey, Zexion. Where's Chris?"

"Apparently tied up at work. He is on the way now."

So Zexion made himself comfortable and Roxas could hear his stomach growl as he smelled the food.

"Shit man. It's been long since I ate your cooking."

They sat in the living room and chit chatted while they waited for Chris to arrive. Roxas asked how he got to know Chris.

"His agent knows me. The agent is Riku and he asked me if Jes was looking for an understudy. I said an assistant will be better and we just discussed plans after. I haven't met Chris personally."

 _Make sense. People like us don't do business and let the agents do it for us_.

Soon the doorbell rang. This must be Chris. Roxas went up to do the and opened it. It was Namine. Eyes opened wide when she saw him.

"Namine? What are you doing here and how did you get my address?"

Zexion walked up behind Roxas.

"Ah, you must be Chris. I thought you were a dude."

Namine nodded.

Roxas was shocked. Namine is Chris.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Ties

_**hey all! sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have had a rough week of family problems and National Service commitments to write the chapter in my free time. I'll try to put out one new chapter every week from now on since everything has settled down now. sorry for the wait and enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Secret Ties

Namine and Roxas stared at each other for a solid minute till Zexion broke the stares by speaking out.

"Erm, is there a problem guys?"

Both of them dismissed it and went into the house where the food is. Everyone sat on the dining table to discuss plans for the book. However, no one spoke a word as they continued to eat. There was an awkward silence, the atmosphere was tense and suffocating and Zexion was frustrated.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on with you two?"

Roxas explained their 'relationship' if you could call it that, like how they work on the same day job.

"That should make things easier, won't it?"

 _You have no idea, Zex_

Roxas thought to himself but had to make it work somehow. Since she does know his identity now, and he knows hers. Roxas heaved a sigh before bombarding her the information they came to discuss, including terms and deadlines. The story was about a man who lost everything, his family, his love and his job, because of an accident which he deemed was his fault. The book is about how he could come to terms with what happened and gain back his happiness. The Road to Redemption was the title of the book. After explaining everything, he was expecting Namine to have some sort of verbal response as this was something she was not used to due to her track record. All she did while Roxas was explaining was nod her head and keeping quiet as usual. Roxas was being to question if she was mute but vaguely remembered her thanking him earlier today, so he dismissed that thought from his mind.

 _Maybe she was just shy_.

Roxas contemplated in his head while waiting for Namine to respond. Nothing. Just silence and one more nod of confirmation that she got all the information that Roxas delivered.

"Alright. So meet Roxas here after work every subsequent day to discuss and write the book."

She didn't nod this time. She broke her silence.

"Won't people talk?"

"Yeah, we aren't exactly like bffs here."

Roxas added.

"I guess that's where we should start. Getting to know each other and talking more in the office."

Roxas scratches the back of his hair. He didn't want to socialise with anyone from work but I guess he has no choice at this point. He looks over at Namine to see if she objected to the plan. She just nodded. As expected. Everybody finished their food and said their goodbyes. Roxas went back into his kitchen to start cleaning up. He was watching the dishes and started out of the kitchen window facing his neighbour's house. He noticed that stalker girl looking over on occasion from her room and it creeped him out. He quickly finished up and went back to his room and sat down at his computer.

 _It's been a while_.

He turned it out and watched it slowly start. He took out his cigarette and lighted it. He didn't mind the smell of smoke stinking up his room. As long the window next to him is open and the air condition is not turned on. He typed his password and the home screen appeared. The wallpaper of happier times with Xion in his face. It was an old photo of them at Destiny Island Beach taken by Axel. Xion and Roxas were smiling wide and Xion had her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. Right on top of his heart.

 _I should really change this. It still hurts too much to see._

He changed it to some generic wallpaper of a sunset and opened his files to start writing his book.

 **James awoke from the sound of a girl screaming, breaking the silence of the night. He turned on the lights and walked to his living room where he thought he heard the scream. The voice sounded so familiar. He took his phone with him in case he needed to call the police.**

 **"Hello? Anyone there?"**

 **He was always alone at home. There should not be anybody here. The silence had always been suffocating since that day, but that is one sound he did not want to hear in the middle of the night. He turned on the living room light and there was nobody around. However, he heard sounds of people talking. Familiar voices. He could not pinpoint the sound but it sounded like his late wife. Sharon.**

 **It can't be her. She is dead!**

 **He began to lose his mind as the voices became louder. More aggressive. More hatred. He continued to scream at the voices.**

 **"Who are you! Where are you!"**

 **Soon a figure appeared in front of him. It was Sharon…**

Roxas slammed his table. He could not think of anything else to write or how to continue from here.

 _Fuck! Why can't I think of anything!_

He became angrier as he continues to think of ways to continue the story. Till it reached a point where he found it hard to breathe. He was having a panic attack. His windpipe seemed to become narrower and his eyes kept darting around the room. He was looking for his inhaler. He did not have asthma but he found that it helped it whenever he was having a panic attack. It helped to calm him down, a way of tricking himself that he will help his breathing issue. He heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest. He went to lie down on his bed and tried his best to calm down as it doesn't seem like he can find it in his current state.

 _Breath. Fucking breath._

After one of the most gruelling five minutes of his life. He was able to breathe normally and his heart rate started to stabilise. He closed his eyes as he was exhausted and just immediately fell asleep.

Roxas woke up from the sound of his doorbell ringing. He turned to look at the sky, it was still dark. He turned to his phone to check the time.

 _Who the fuck rings doorbells at 6 am?_

He walked down with just his shorts, not bothering to put on a shirt. He opened the door and realised it was Cid. His car mechanic. He was an old blonde dude. Not really old but an older guy to say the least.

"Hey son, your car is done and parked it on your driveway. Here are your keys."

He waved the keys in front of Roxas.

"Thanks, Cid, but why at 6 am?"

"Thought you needed it for work so I delivered it to you before you made your way."

 _What logic. I rather sleep_.

He was too tired to care. If he went back to bed now he could have at least two hours of sleep.

He took the keys and waved goodbye to Cid. Thanking him once more for fixing his car and went back to sleep. As he walked up to his room. He heard the bell ring once more.

 _Why Cid. Why do you forsake my sleep?_

He went back down and opened the door.

"Cid what is it?"

There stood Namine. Not Cid. Blushing as she saw Roxas. That was even more confusing to Roxas. She seemed to already be dressed for work. Wearing a white sweater and blue jeans with high heels, very light make up. Her usual style to work. She was definitely attractive but still.

"Why are you here Namine? It's 6 am."

She replied softly.

"Erm. I thought that you know, since we are like, trying to close to each other. We should grab breakfast together."

She was extremely shy and was stuttering when talking to Roxas. Roxas on the other hand, couldn't believe this woman. He sighed and invited her into the house while he goes to freshen up and change to go for breakfast.

"So it's a yes?"

Namine asked once more slightly louder than usual. Roxas just nodded his head and signalled her to sit on the couch. As he walked into his toilet, he noticed one thing. He was only with his short and no underwear. His dick was definitely on display to Namine. He facepalmed so hard that it echoed in the toilet. He brushed it off and went to shower and get changed. Since it was summer and it was going to be hot as hell in the afternoon, he just wore a normal white polo t-shirt and blue jeans with his dress shoes.

 _This should keep me from getting burned to death._

He went back down to the living room to get Namine and leave for breakfast. Since his car was back, he wanted to take it out for a spin. He turned to her and asked what she felt like eating. She just pointed at him. For some reason, he could just tell what she was saying without her ever saying it most of the time.

 _I choose. Great. I guess I haven't been to Squall's for breakfast i_ _n a long time. There should do_.

They both got into his car and she sat in the front seat and Roxas got in the driver seat. He turned to her and noticed she was sweating like hell. Even though it is summer, the morning was not hot at all. It was surprisingly cooling today.

"Hey did you run a marathon or something? Why are you sweating so much?"

Namine blushed.

"Erm, I walked from home. My car broke down on the way back yesterday so. I was scared you might have left the house early so I ran a little."

This girl. Is unbelievable.

Roxas just sighed.

"You should have just grabbed my number from Zexion. Anyways, I'll drive you today. No big deal. Where do you live anyways?"

Roxas grabbed one cigarette out of his box and lighted it as he rolled down his window.

"At Gummi Lane."

Roxas choked on as he inhaled the smoke. Causing him to cough like crazy.

 _Gummi Lane?! That's an hour walk at the least!_

"You. Are one crazy lady."

He actually chuckled at how ridiculous Namine was. She had no chill. After he finished his stick, he started the car and placed his hands on the steering wheel. As his hands touched the wheel, he was shot with memories of the accident and recoiled back. Causing Namine to freak out.

"Are you okay?!"

This had to be the loudest Namine had ever spoken.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 _I don't think I can drive._

He turned to Namine and asked her to drive instead. He didn't trust himself behind the wheel. Namine did not question and took over. Driving them to Squall's place. Nannie parked his car at their workplace's carpark and walked over to Squall's to get some breakfast. Since they opened at 6 am, he walked right in and took his favourite spot. Aerith walked up to them and took their orders. Not before asking Roxas what made him come for breakfast all of a sudden. He just pointed to Namine.

"This crazy lady brought me out at 6 am in the morning."

He said that as he slammed his head on the table. Aerith chuckled.

"What a sight. Anyways, I got your order. Be right back with your food."

Roxas just raised his hand. He tilted his head up a little and noticed Namine looking down at her hands, somehow he could guess that she was grasping her hands together. She was upset about something.

"Hey, you alright? Something bothering you?"

She whispered.

"Did I do something wrong? You seemed to be mad about me bringing you out. You didn't have to if you didn't want to."

 _Yup, I said something wrong_.

He picked his head off the table.

"No, you did not do anything wrong. It was a good idea to come out for breakfast."

She did not seem convinced by his words.

"You called me crazy."

She almost seemed like she was whining.

"I like crazy."

Roxas winked, causing her to laugh a little. The two chatted about random stuff from their hobbies to goals and other random things that popped into their heads. Roxas did most of the talking, while Namine was slowly opening up to him and talking more than usual. They talked like as if they knew each other for a long time and very fairly comfortable with just randomly spouting B.S on occasion. They finished up their food and made their way back to the office to continue on their gruelling day of work. At least they had something to look forward to. The weekend. It was already Friday and they couldn't help but get the day over with. Roxas was staring at the clock. Waiting for it to strike at 5:30 pm. Just thirty minutes left. That's when Namine walked over to Roxas's table.

"Hey, are we doing the thing later?"

 _So we are going to call it the thing now huh._

"Not today. Get some rest. We will start next Monday."

Before Namine could say anything else, Terra walked up behind her.

"Hey Nam. We still on for clubbing tonight? Larxene and the rest are waiting on you for an answer."

He then turned to Roxas and rolled his eyes. Nannie turned and shook her head saying that she wasn't going. When he asked why, she pointed at Roxas and said that they had something to do.

"Nam, can you follow me for a sec."

Both of them left the office. Roxas followed suit to head to the smoking room to relax a little. Only Sora and Roxas smoked in the company so they would usually get some peace in there. Roxas grabbed Sora on the way there and both of them sat down and chatted for a little as both of them inhaled the toxic gases which could definitely give them problems in the future.

"Hey Rox, heard you came in with Nam today. What's up with that?"

Roxas had to come up with some excuse.

"After that day you threw her on me, we found out that we had similar interest so we talked, got breakfast and got to know each other."

Sora smirked. He knew what Sora was thinking about.

"No, it's not like that. Just nice to have another friend besides you around here."

Sora nods in agreement.

"True. Having more friends here can clear up some of the rumours about you too."

 _I did not know shit about rumours._

He questioned the rumours as he had not heard anything about any rumours for the years he had been in this company.

"Basically saying you are an insensitive asshole that can lie and break a person with a straight face."

Technically they are not wrong but I highly doubt that's it.

"Also saying you are like a manwhore and you basically banged our boss to get your position and other stuff I rather not get into."

 _That escalated real quick._

"How the hell am I a manwhore?"

"Really Rox? I thought u would address the banging our boss situation first."

 _Because I actually did bang her way back in high school but I didn't get a promotion cause of it. I think._

"Just answer the damn question."

As Roxas took a big puff from his cigarette, he glared at Sora.

 _This asshole. He knew and he didn't tell me till today._

"It's pretty funny actually. Cause of the way you dress and how you present yourself with so much confidence without saying anything."

"So basically, they are jealous."

Sora just chuckled and nodded his head. What an unlikely turn of events. That must be what Terra and Namine are talking about right now. Roxas could just picture it in his head how the conversation would go. Roxas is a fuck boy. He is not good for you to be around. Blah blah blah.

He just finishes up his cigarette and left to find Namine. He still needed her to drive his car back and then get a cab for her to get home. He went back to the office and everyone had already left. Except for Namine who was sitting on his desk at the far back of the office waiting for him. She was spacing out and staring out the window that was positioned behind Roxas's chair. Roxas went up to tap her and scared her, causing her to jump and almost punched Roxas. She pulled back mid punch and just chuckled embarrassedly. They got their things and they left for the car which was parked opposite the office. As they exited the main entrance, Roxas bumped into Axel.

"Hey Rox! What you doing with-"

Axel stopped mid sentenced and stared at the person behind him. He looked serious. At the moment, you could not even recognise him. He was like fuming mad.

"Namine."

Namine hid behind Roxas. Roxas confused, just asked Axel if he knew her. No response. Axel just walked away. Not before whispering to Roxas.

"As your best friend. I advise you stay away from her."

Leaving without another word. Roxas turned to Namine shaken. She looked like she was about to cry. Roxas brought her across the road into his car and placed her in his car. Namine still visibly shaking. Roxas didn't want to ask what happened and what history they had together, he just sat at the passenger seat, waiting for Namine to calm down and maybe have a chat then. The next hour was dead silent, only broken by the sounds of the air condition of the car and the occasional sobs Namine lets out when she couldn't hold it in anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Kept

_**hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating like promised. its been really hard for me to write for the past few weeks. see my bio for my information on what's going on. but for now, hope yall enjoy the update. I apologise if there are a lot of errors and if it's not up to standard, I plan to update it once more once everything is cleared up. thank you for your understanding and enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Secrets Kept

The sounds of the doorbell ringing shook Roxas as he picked himself up to answer the door. He turned to the clock on the wall and saw the time. It was 8 am.

 _Who the hell comes over to my place at 8 am. If this is Axel I swear to god_.

Roxas grabbed a random shirt from the closet and headed down to answer the door. His breath must smell like dead cats but he couldn't care less. He made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Namine.

 _What is she doing here? It's Saturday, there is no work._

He opened the door and let her in. She has dressed appropriately. Not too formal that it was meant for work but he definitely wouldn't call it casual as well. It somehow fit her and made sense for her to wear it. A white dress reaching her knees, light makeup and her short hair made everything seem to fit perfectly. There was only one way to describe it, it was her trademark look. Perfect for summer.

"What're you doing here Nam? It's Saturday, I prefer to get more sleep."

She sat down on the couch.

"I thought we could work on the book today. I'm sorry I woke you so early. If it's a bad time I can head home."

 _She really is something else._

Roxas felt bad. She came all the way here, he wasn't going to send her back after she came all the way down. And then he just remembered one more detail.

"Is your car fixed?"

"Not yet."

 _Yup, definitely not sending her back. However_ …

Roxas let out a loud yawn. He needed more sleep, last night was definitely not a fun night.

"I'll give you the details of the book and you can make a draft of how you want it to look like. I'm going to get a little more sleep. Then we can discuss further during lunch. Sounds good to you?"

Namine nodded and followed him up to his room where he kept his stuff in his computer. Roxas grabbed a thumb drive and began to transfer everything to it. Namine just stood behind him as he sat on his chair, not moving a muscle. Roxas noticed the awkwardness and just told her to relax and make herself at home since she was going to be here often. Namine then walked around the room as Roxas just looked at her and tried to talk to her. She was more intrigued by the stuff in his room then whatever he was asking her.

"This smells nice."

She commented on his air freshener.

"Thanks. I need it to kill the occasional smoke that comes in when I smoke."

She picked up his pack of Lucky Strike of the table.

"May I have one? I haven't smoked in months."

He turned to her.

"Sure?"

She just grabbed it and lighted one. He just followed right behind and sat beside her on his bed. He grabbed the cigarette and started smoking as well.

"Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?"

Roxas popped the question. That incident with Axel was something that had been on his mind. Namine just sulked and never responded. All she did was shook her head in disagreement. Roxas just finished up his stick and went straight to bed while Namine worked on the draft till lunch. Roxas drifted in and out between his sleep. Mostly being woken violently by horrible dreams and flashbacks of his past. Namine took notice of this and went over after he had another violent waking when he just sprung up in cold sweat.

"Hey. You alright?"

She questioned as she still had her laptop placed on a lap with her hands by the side of them prepared to move them away.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Just some weird dreams that's all. What time is it?"

Roxas turned over to the side and looked at the time. It was 11 am. He felt as if only an hour has passed but he was wrong. He sat back up on his bed and looked over at Namine, still dazed. Namine just stared back at him. It was surprisingly not awkward at all, the silence was comforting to him and just looking at Namine felt. Soothing.

"You awake now?"

Namine questioned one more time, this time lifted the laptop and placing it on Roxas's work desk. She then stood up and sat on the side of Roxas's bed.

"Yeah. I'm awake. How's the book coming along?"

They went back and forth discussing the book, Namine looked at it as more of a supernatural romance novel while Roxas looked at it as a point of view of someone going through grieve. Both of them wondered if there was a possibility to get these two ideas to mesh together, creating something new in the process. It will definitely be a challenge to Roxas but he could take it. From Namine's reaction, she was up to the task as well. As Roxas took the laptop to read her draft while she read his, both of them begun to understand each other's perspective on how they wanted things to be. Namine wanted the incident that happened to the main character to not be random and that it happened for a reason, not something that could have happened to anyone. However, it did not feel as personal as what he originally thought of as he did not feel as if it could happen to him but still enjoyed the ride all the way through the first few chapters that she wrote. As he finished reading, he turned to look at if Namine was done reading his draft. He noticed that she was crying. He quickly jumped from the bed and went to comfort her.

"Hey hey why are you crying?"

He asked as he patted her on the head. The sight was familiar.

"Your draft really hits home, but why did you stop it here? I wanted to read more!"

He looked at where he stopped. He left it at a cliffhanger.

 _Because I couldn't continue_.

"Didn't have the time to. I also need some help with it. That's why you're here."

They spent the next few hours working on the book and Roxas noticed how much more she is talking compared to when they first met, it was some definite improvement over the course of three days. They continued on till they realised it was 5 pm and Roxas had not showered and both of them did not eat lunch. They were too absorbed in their work. When Roxas realised the fact that he did not shower. He smacked himself on the head.

"Holy shit I actually forgot to shower."

Namine just laughed.

"Explains the smell. I actually forgot to remind you."

Both of them just chuckled. Roxas grabbed his clothes and his towel and headed for the bathroom. Once in, he locked the door and turned on the shower. As he soaked in the hot water, he began to reflect on what just transpired. He actually enjoyed writing again with someone. Then he was reminded again of what Axel warned him about. He advised him to stay away from her. For what reason? As expected, nothing came to his mind as he had no basis of why people would see Namine as anything other than harmless. After he finished washing up, the doorbell rang as he was brushing his teeth. He quickly finished up and only wore his shorts and ran down while drying his hair. Namine saw him as his toilet was in his room and he came out half naked. Her face immediately went red.

"Get used to it, Namine."

Was all he said before he continues sprinting to his front door to open it. And there stood, Axel.

 _Oh shit. Namine is in my room. This is bad._

"Hey, Axel. What are you doing here?"

Axel, scratching his head, responded.

"Well, I guess I'll start by apologising for yesterday."

Roxas just nodded and stayed silent.

"Namine and I have a bad history, but if you want to be friends with her, the least I can do is try to make peace with her and also keep an eye on her for you in case I was right."

"Should I know why?"

Axel just shook his head in disagreement.

"Not now. I want to see if she tells you herself."

Fair enough.

Roxas slightly glanced back up towards his room to see if Namine was looking but there was no one there. He turned back to Axel to ask him something.

"You didn't come all the way here for an apology when you could have just called. So what's up?"

He knew his best friend too well in a way. But he didn't know the other half of his life. Since Roxas was mostly reserved, he did not mix with Axel's other friends and did not hang out with Axel as they usually go clubbing and do some other illegal stuff. Maybe that's how he knows Namine. From what he knows, she does go clubbing too.

"I came down to invite both of you to dinner. My treat. Think of it as an apology. Think she will accept?"

Namine just popped out from the room and started walking down towards the door. Head hung low and staring at the ground.

"Oh, she's here."

Axel responded, almost unamused and cold. He did not say anything else. Usually, this is where the teasing comes but not this time. Not with this girl.

"Hi, Namine. So you want dinner?"

Still cold and monotoned, it was obvious to Roxas that Axel did not like Namine. But to both their surprise, she nodded her head in acceptance to the offer. Roxas went up to his room to change while Namine and Axel sat awkwardly in Axel's car, having a smoke. He went up and pondered on what to wear. Roxas loves to dress well for the occasion when he is seen outside of his house. Not to impress anyone but more so to feel good about himself, self-confidence is something he definitely does not lack.

 _Since it is Axel, I'm guessing we will eat at Daylight. A button t-shirt plus some jeans should do the trick._

Daylight is a restaurant by day and a club by night, it was usually their favourite location to eat but Roxas has never stepped in whenever it became a nightclub. Wasn't his scene.

He quickly got dressed and went back down to make things less awkward for the two. When he got to the car, Axel was already sitting in the driver seat and Namine quietly at the back. Still, no words were spoken. Roxas sighed and scratched his head.

 _What did I get myself into?_

He took his normal seat at the front beside Axel and trio drove off.

"Daylight right?"

Roxas popped the question to try to clear this tense air.

"You know it. We still got three hours before it turns to Roxas's hell."

The both of them chuckled. Namine was just quietly listening and not responding at all.

"So Namine."

Axel called out to her. She was shocked, to say the least. She was suddenly on full attention.

"How have you been? It has been what? Four months?"

"Yeah."

She actually responded but nothing else came out from that brief exchange. The only information he got from that was they knew each other and haven't seen each other for about four months. Still no idea about their bad history. The car slowly but surely made its way to Daylight which is on the other side of town, normally Roxas wouldn't make the trip as he didn't have a car for a while so it was nice of Axel to drive them there. Once there, they made their way into the building. It looked like a normal restaurant from the outside but once in, it will surprise you. The first floor is like a ring, not the ring as in wrestling ring where people fight but a literal ring with the centre having stairs down to the basement. The basement doesn't usually open till 11 pm, that's when the place turns into a club and the dining tables will be used for normal bar tables and the restaurant side closes. At the entrance, the waiter brought them to their seats and they all knew what they wanted so they ordered immediately. Roxas, ribeye steak mid-rare. Namine, fish and chips. Axel, Aglio Olio, extra spicy. As they sat there waiting for their food, Roxas and Axel continued talking while Namine just sat there quietly as usual. Usually, Roxas and Namine would just talk about work and make jokes about everyone but now with Axel here, the air is tense. Axel once again spoke to Namine.

"Namine, what's your business with Roxas?"

Namine, not knowing what to respond looked over to Roxas for help.

"Since we work at the same pl-"

"Sorry Rox, I was asking her."

Roxas just backed off and was curious as to what Namine came up with to cover them meeting so often. But nothing came out of her mouth.

"Still as quiet as always."

Axel mumbled under his breath. He then just call the question off and they continued their dinner. Halfway through dinner, Axel got up and went to find a friend working at this time at Daylight, leaving Roxas and Namine alone at the table.

"You okay? Don't mind Axel, he is somewhat of an asshole but he is nice. Sometimes."

Roxas wanted to lie but she does know Axel, so lying about him being a nice guy won't get far. To Roxas, Axel is a nice guy with a crooked sense of humour, not to others and he is not oblivious to it. Especially if he doesn't like something, Axel can be a real pain.

"Yes, I'm fine. Maybe I'm just not ready to face him, not yet anyway."

"May I ask what for?"

Roxas tried to ease his way into her telling him. But she just gave a slight smile and shook her head. Now was not the time.

Axel soon came back after being gone for close to five minutes. He seemed more energetic all of a sudden.

"What's with you? Get laid at the back or something?"

Roxas tried to crack a joke to try to get Namine to laugh but to no avail, once Axel reappeared, she was back to old silent Namine.

"Nah man. Not today. My friend is nice enough to get us free drinks. So, of course, I'm happy."

Axel responded. Right on cue, three drinks came and were placed on our table. Namine was visibly suspicious of the drink at first, Roxas was just confused at what's going on. It's like stuff is happening in plain sight but he is understanding very little.

"Do you expect me to drug you, Namine?"

Axel fired shots at Namine. She wasn't expecting it to say the least as she quickly defended herself but shaking her head frantically and drinking the drink with the straw. Roxas then looked at the drink that was served to them. Looks like a typical long island ice tea, so he just drank it as he would any normal cocktail. Axel was just starting at Namine.

 _What did this asshole do? He is being incredibly suspicious right now_.

After another fifteen minutes passed, the restaurant announced that the club would be opening in another hour so those not planning to stay for it were advised to finish their food quickly before there were stuck with a big crowd trying to get out. Roxas knew it all too well and looked to see if they were done with their food and their drink. He first looked at Axel and he was done. Then he turned to Namine. Her face was red and she was actually tipsy, fidgeting in her seat.

 _Can she really not hold her alcohol?_

Once the announcement sounded for the second time, Namine became unable to sit still. She stood up from her seat and went really close to Roxas.

"Roxy~ can we stay for the nightclub? I wanna have some fun!"

 _Holy shit._

Roxas turned to Axel and Axel just smirked raising his shoulders up, giving Roxas the 'I don't know what happened' gesture but obviously lying about it. Roxas took her cup and took one sip of it.

 _Jesus this has to be three times stronger than usual._

Before Roxas could say anything, Namine went off on her own when she saw some of her clubbing friends from work, Larxene and Terra.

"What did you do, Axel?

Roxas was stern. He was actually quite pissed with what Axel did.

"If you want to get to know her, you need to know this side of her."

"Who says I'm staying?"

Roxas shot back. He definitely was not in the mood to entertain Axel's messed up plan and was ready to cab his ass home.

"Oh trust me, given Namine's track record in clubs, you would want to take care of her."

"Our work colleagues are there, they won't do shit to her."

"Look again Roxas."

He turned around, there were about five random people that he doesn't recognise and the two from work were nowhere to be found.

"What so bad about that? Maybe she is a social butterfly when she's tipsy."

"If you say so."

Axel sarcastically replied to Roxas.

"Or should I say, if you can really bare the consequences if I'm right."

This motherfucker.

He was his best friend for a reason. He knew Roxas like the back of his hand when it came to how he would react and how he would handle situations. He knew Roxas could never leave someone like that. Needless to say, Roxas did not like it one bit.

"Axel, you piece of shit."

"Well guess that settles it. I'll still be around in case shit really goes south."

Axel just left the table and told Roxas the bill has already been paid for. Before Roxas can even process what the fuck just happened. Namine came back to the table.

"Roxy~ you are staying, right?"

She pouted and acted like a complete child. She was visibly stumbling as well.

 _I really can't leave her like this_.

"I guess I am."


	4. Chapter 4: No More Secrets

_**Warning: lemon chapter btw. If you do not want to read it, a TL;DR will be placed at the bottom of this chapter.**_ _**This being my first attempt to write one, it got really awks to write even doe I have no issues reading it so if it is bad I'm sorry!! I need some feedback on how to make it better for those that do read it. thanks and enjoy!!**_

Chapter 4: No More Secrets

The basement was filled with lights that penetrated the darkness of the basement which was piercing when they entered Roxas's eyes. he had no idea why people find joy in this particular act of standing in a crowded location where everyone is pushing and shoving around while being drunk off their ass. luckily for him, he found an unused corner of the club where he was able to catch a break from this intense claustrophobia he was experiencing. The corner had small chairs and a barrel used as a table, he sat down and ordered some beers to help him calm down. Namine soon appeared right after she noticed that Roxas went missing.

"Heyyy, I was looking for you. I thought you up and left me here!"

Namine pouted. Roxas realised how much different she is when she is tipsy. She talks a lot more and is extremely clingy to him. Usually getting her to say a sentence was hard enough, now she was talking to Roxas as if the roles were reversed.

"I wouldn't dare."

Roxas replied with a small smile.

Soon Larxene and Terra with a few other people came, obviously pissed off drunk.

 _Great._

"Namineee~ so glad you could make it! We've missed you!"

Larxene called out to here, hugging Namine really tightly which Roxas noticed that she didn't like.

 _what does she mean she missed her? she just saw her yesterday._

Roxas just facepalmed. They were so out of it. Then comes Terra, he walked towards Roxas and sat opposite him.

"What are you doing here?"

Roxas could sense the aggression in his tone. He did not come here to pick a fight so he just said to have a drink. Hoping not to start anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Axel staring at them. With just a look, they could have almost communicated without words. Axel thought Roxas was in trouble and Roxas just slightly shook his head to inform him that he was fine.

"I don't know what's your deal with Namine, but stay away from her."

 _did I really expect anything else?_

Roxas just raised his hands up, signalling to him that he had nothing to do with her.

"You like her, I don't."

Terra quickly went on the defensive, denying outright that he doesn't like her and walked off in his drunken state. Soon Namine and Larxene were gone too, but Roxas still could see Namine's head so he was still looking out for her while he just enjoyed his drink. Namine would sometimes go over to Terra's table which was still on view from where he was sitting.

 _Talk about a perfect spot._

Roxas thought as he took a drink from his Corona bottle. Namine would still frequently drop by his table to make sure he was still here before going off on her own again but luckily she was always in view of his table. Maybe she knew why Roxas stayed. Soon Axel came, placed his ass on the small chair and you could also tell, he was gone.

"So how's Namine, Jes?"

 _Yup, he is out of it._

Roxas scolded him for using his alias but Axel reassures him that nobody can hear them with this music blasting.

"She is fine. I don't know what you want me to see. That she is actually a social butterfly?"

Roxas must have jinxed himself as he turned to look at Namine, he saw a guy trying to fondle Namine and she was trying to push him off. He looked around to see where the rest were and they were almost right beside her. Not doing anything.

 _The fucking useless bunch._

He stood up and told Axel to take care of his table. Axel gladly sat and watched the oncoming drama. He made his way over to the guy and pushed him off Namine.

"Hands off, the lady here doesn't like it."

Roxas glared. The man obviously drunk started scolding Roxas. Saying that she was the one that led him on and stuff that Roxas was not entertaining.

"I'm going to warn you, one last time, just walk away."

Before the man could attack Roxas, Axel stepped in.

"You sure you want to do that pal?"

The sight of Axel scared the man off. Axel must be really popular here. They brought Namine back to the table and she was not really shaken but more depressed than anything. She was slowly going to pass out so they decided to grab her and leave the club.

"I'm going to grab the car. Meet you at the parking lot."

Axel told Roxas after grabbing a cup of warm water from the counter and downing it to help sober him up a bit. Roxas listened and carried Namine out bridal style through the crowd and up the stairs. As he reached the top and near the entrance, Terra stopped them.

"Roxas. Where do you think you are taking her?"

"Home obviously? Since you bunch of useless shit head can't even take care of her. She fucking passed out dude."

 _Why am I getting so mad?_

"Let me take her. I know where she lives."

 _I don't even know her that well._

"I wouldn't trust your drunk ass to take care of fish, let alone a human being."

 _She is just a friend, why am I going through such lengths for her._

Terra shoved Roxas which caused both him and Namine to fall on the ground, knocking over a table and a couple of chairs. Roxas tried to shield Namine by throwing his body on top of her as everything was falling from the table, like glasses and the beer tower. Roxas got a bunch of cuts and bruises from it but nothing too serious from the looks of it. He lifts his head up to see if Namine got hurt at all.

 _Oh, thank god. she only got a few minor scratches._

When he turned around to face Terra ready to beat his ass, a bunch of guys were already doing it for him. He was dead confused. One of them picked Roxas up, he had blond comb back hair.

"Name's Demyx, Axel's friend. He told us to take care of you if you needed it."

Roxas thanked him and carried Namine once more and left for the parking lot. When he got there, Axel was shocked at what happened and wanted to go in and beat the snot out of whoever did this to Roxas but Roxas just laughed.

"Your friends are doing it already."

Axel heaved a sigh, not sure if it was relieve or disappointment, and got back into his car. Roxas chose to sit and the back still holding on to Namine in the bridal position to help her sleep, placing her head on his chest and supporting it with his hand and wrapping his arm around her with the other.

Axel looked at them through the rear view mirror and just let out a small chuckle.

"She is going to be tough for you to handle."

Roxas did not respond. he just laid back and closed his eyes.

The car finally arrived at Roxas's house.

"Here we are, Roxas. Now get out so we can look at those wounds of yours."

"Aren't you gonna send Namine home first?"

Axel scratched his head.

"Well, I don't know where she stays. I only know she lives alone somewhere at Gummi Lane."

 _shit, I already know what he's gonna say._

"So my house huh?"

Axel shook his head. Roxas carried Namine in and placed her on the couch.

 _I would rather she sleep on a bed but she does have alcohol all over her._

"Roxas get your ass over here. I brought out your first aid kit!"

"Let me shower first you dick!"

Roxas left Namine on his couch as he went up to shower to get all the beer and other alcohol off his body. As the water hit his body, so did sharp pains across his arms and face. He turned to the mirror while still in the shower and noticed a few cuts on his face and a couple of medium gashes on his hands and arms.

 _Shit. I guess I can't use soap._

He quickly held back the urge to scream out in pain washed the wound thoroughly to prevent infection and got out. It was the worst five minutes of his life. He grabbed an oversized t-shirt and his sweatpants and head back downstairs. Namine was still passed out and Axel was smoking in his kitchen.

"You know I don't like smoking inside my house."

"Give me a break dickhead."

Roxas sat down next to Axel and Axel slowly began to look at the wound and patch him up. He may not look like it but Axel is a part-time nurse and helps out the EMT's on occasion as a volunteer. He has a good heart but sometimes he is the one who causes these issues. After Axel stitched him up and wrapped some of the other cuts up, both turned to Namine and wondered what to do with her. Roxas felt back on letting her sleep on his couch but was too much of a clean freak to let her sleep on his bed with alcohol covering her body. Axel couldn't have anyone over at his place due to his family and space constrictions.

Both of them continued to brainstorm till Namine suddenly woke up, still extremely dazed.

"Where am I? -hiccup-"

She turned and saw Roxas and Axel. She raised her hand straight up to say hi. She was still tipsy but at least she was awake now.

"Nam! Can you go take a shower? I give you some clothes and a towel."

Roxas called out to her from the kitchen. Namine shot up and suddenly smiled like an idiot. she then went up to the toilet and telling Roxas a very enthusiastic 'okay'.

"What is her problem?"

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at Namine. She was definitely crazy but he liked it.

"Nam? Really Roxas? After you been all professional and stuff with her. You opening up you sly dog you."

Axel has started his teasing again.

"Even if I did like her. You hate her."

"I can make exceptions. Since you are not denying it."

Roxas turned to Axel and just stared.

 _Shit._

"Think Xion would like her?"

Axel turned to Roxas and gave a light smile.

"Might have some minor altercations but I think they would make great friends."

Roxas looked down and just laughed. What a turn of events.

 _Hold on a minute._

"You had a feeling I might like her didn't you."

"Don't get me wrong I still don't really like her. But yeah I had a feeling."

Axel got up and said his goodbyes before taking his car and leaving for home. Roxas just looked at the time. it was 3:30 am.

 _Holy shit. It's been a while since I stayed up this late._

He went back up to his room and grabbed an oversized t-shirt, sweatpants and a towel and knocked on the toilet door.

"Nam. I got your stuff for you."

She slowly opened the door fully naked and wet. Roxas turned away from looking at her and just stretched his hands out.

"Jesus Nam. Don't forget you're naked."

Namine took them and slowly began to dry herself openly without caring that Roxas was in the room.

"Okay Nam if you need anything, I'll be at the couch."

As Roxas was beginning to leave the room, he suddenly felt his left hand being pulled back. he didn't want to turn back as he knew Namine was still naked.

"Why did you stay at Daylight with me?"

"Namine, can you put on some clothes first? it's hard to talk to you like this."

Roxas's body was mostly facing her but his head was turned away when it was suddenly pulled towards her face. Their noses were touching and their lips so close to each other that Namine's lips were slowly quivering.

"Get used to it, Roxy."

Namine whispered to him.

"Now answer me. Why did you stay?"

"To take care of you. I heard you were a handful at the club and-"

She pressed his lips against hers and she slowly dragged him to his bed where she made him lie on top of her. Their lips still interlocked and her legs wrapped around his waist, his manhood locked in place right on top of her vagina. When their lips finally separated, Roxas took a good hard look at her for the first time. A really beautiful blond girl with shoulder hair length, her bare breast were definitely a B cup with a slim but toned figure. She was almost identical to Xion, in terms of their facial features except that Xion was brunette and she was blonde. Upon this realisation, Roxas uncontrollably let out a few tears which dropped on Namine's face, which caused her to change from a blissful to full-on fear. As Namine jumped up from the bed, she began to feel a massive headache and lied back down on the bed. Her body just sank back onto the bed and it's almost liked she passed out once again, besides the occasional moan of pain from a headache. Roxas took this time to quickly grabbed the pills from his drawer and took them, which caused him to feel extremely groggy and numb as he took an extra dose. Before he knew it he fell asleep on the bed with Namine.

Morning came and the sun shined directly on Roxas's face, causing the young blond to awaken from his slumber. As he tried to get up, he felt a weight on his chest, as he looked down, he saw Namine, resting her head on his chest. Him moving must have woken her up as she too raised up and rubbed her eyes. She then looked around the room and seemed confused at where she was. Then she turned back to Roxas and knew where she was.

"Morning Roxas."

 _She isn't surprised that she's here? naked no less?_

"Morning? how are you feeling?"

Roxas responded casually.

"A headache, that's about it. We didn't do it last night, did we?"

"No no. we didn't"

"Oh. Explains why I'm not sore."

Her reaction was confusing him to no end. She seemed so cold to the fact that they almost had sex and seemed disappointed that they didn't.

 _No, it isn't disappointment. It's just something she didn't expect._

"Did you expect us to?"

Roxas had to ask, this could not be left up in the air for debate.

"Usually that's how thing ends up."

 _Whoa whoa. Is she like a slut?_

"Yes, I am a slut, pretty sure that thought went through your head at this point."

Roxas froze. He didn't know how to respond.

"I can't remember anything yet. So why didn't we do it? Was I not good enough for you? My body doesn't please you, does it?"

She went on and on about the possibilities of why Roxas didn't sleep with her. She didn't seem like the Namine that he knew. It felt like another personality within her.

"Nam! Calm down."

"Nam? Since when did you call me that?"

Her face changed from cold and expressionless to another that could cry at any moment. Roxas was dead confused but he felt that he had to hold her, so he did. He reached out and wrapped both his arms around her and used one of his head and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Since yesterday. Now please calm down, don't think about anything yet. Just relax."

As her body slowly relaxed, Namine's tears slowly started forming and her sobs were slowly getting more and more. Roxas held her tight, made sure she knew he was here for her and patted her on the back. Roxas lied back down and brought her down with him, as he continued to hold her close. As the tears slowly subside, she continued her line of question, but with more heart in them.

"So why didn't we, do it?"

"I couldn't bring myself to use you. Didn't help that I cried."

He told her as he slowly wiped her tears off her face. Thankfully for him, she didn't ask about the crying.

"If we didn't do it, then why am I naked in your bed?"

"You were basically trying to seduce me. and erm"

Roxas started to blush as he tried to recall what happened earlier in the morning.

"What? Please tell me."

She put her face right in front of his, which reminded him of the kiss. He stared at her lips and he recalled how the kiss felt, the taste of her breath that was mixed with alcohol and the touch of her soft skin. Roxas then placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her face closer to his, and then their lips met once more. Namine did not fight it, she moved her hands under his shirt to feel the warmth of his body as their lips interlocked. When their lips separated, she asked if they did anything else and Roxas said no more except for one thing. Before Roxas could say what it was, she kissed him once more but took a short break to tell him.

"Show me."

Roxas didn't want to, he already felt he went too far with Namine. He didn't want to use her as if she was a toy. If he really did like her, he wanted it to be genuine and not about sex. So he pushed Namine back slightly, not enough to send her flying but just enough to stop the kissing.

"Sorry, Namine. I can't do this to you. Not when you aren't mine."

As Roxas moved her from the top of him to the side, he heard her whisper.

"Can't I be?"

Before Roxas could say anything else, Namine grabs the clothes that Roxas gave her off the floor and dressed as she stormed off. Roxas chased after her before she got to the door. Roxas slammed the door shut and grabbed her hands, slamming them onto the door as well. Now they are face to face again and Namine can't even face him.

"Namine look at me!"

She tries her best to hold back her tears as she looked at Roxas's eyes.

"Why are u so in a rush to get someone? Why give your body away like that? Tell me. I need to know."

"Cause that all I know how to do!"

Namine screamed at the top of her lungs. It was very unexpected of her to do so but Roxas kept his composure, she needed to vent and he could sense it. He will take all the shit she had to say right in his face. From there he would decide if Namine needed him, or if they needed each other. Roxas felt happy when he hung out with Namine, the guilt and dread of losing Xion were gone, he was able to go nights without taking the pill. He was happy that he met Namine. Now it's her turn.

"You don't know how it feels like to believe that your only worth is to satisfy other disgusting men! No one values me other than that."

The strength in her arms began to give. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Ever since I moved here, every guy that knew me only wanted to fuck me. And those that didn't, threw me aside as if I wasn't there, like I wasn't another human being. I was alone with nobody to care for me. I found solitude in giving myself up to feel someone else's warmth. To make me feel that I actually had a purpose and this fake love was enough to keep me from killing myself."

Roxas hugged her once more as she fell to her knees. Her entire body just gave up as she released all the pent-up frustration she felt. Roxas just stayed quiet, held her tight and gave her the time to vent.

"I'm a mess. Nobody could ever love me. Everyone will get tired of me once they are done with me. Throw me on the side of the road like some cheap prostitute, making me walk home from Daylight or some cheap hotel far away. Life is hard."

 _Jesus. What did this girl have to go through?_

Roxas tilted her head to face him once more. Her blue ocean eyes filled with tears. Roxas gave her a light smile.

"You are more valuable than you give yourself credit for. You helped me write my book when I was stuck for the longest time. You gave me the will to continue as we talked about the book together, the jokes we made during our free times just having good fun."

Namine smiled a little as she wiped her tears but more still flow.

"How about physically? You are one of the most attractive women I know, those blue ocean eyes are beautiful, your small cute little nose, your soft pink lips."

Roxas pulled her closer for a small kiss, not a long passionate one, before continuing on with what he was saying, Namine was visibly pouting when it was so short but happy at the words Roxas was saying to her.

"The taste of your breath when we kiss, your smooth perfect skin. Need I continue?"

Namine started smiling a lot more. She put her arms around Roxas's neck and kissing him on the cheek, whispering a small thank you.

"And about your question. You can be, but not now. I want to see how we can make things work and if we can really make it as a couple, when the time is right, I'll give you a proper answer. But right now, I need to know you. The real you."

Namine nodded in approval.

"Okay, Roxas. But I have a few requests, you can reject them if you want."

"Sure thing Namine."

Roxas was all ears.

"First thing is, I.. I want you to call me Nami."

 _That sounds really cute actually._

"Okay, Nami"

That caused Namine to smile and blush uncontrollably.

"That's too soon! Anyways, secondly, I want to get to know you too so no secrets between us. Unless it's fun surprises."

 _Seems fair enough so far._

Alright. Anymore?"

"Last one."

Namine bit her lip and rubbed her hands together.

"Can.. can you show me how it feels like to be loved by someone?"

Roxas was confused. Did she mean to treat her like a girlfriend now or did she mean something else?

"What I meant by that is, I want you to have sex with me as I want to see how it feels like to be with someone that actually loves you back."

She was flustered and blushing heavily as she told Roxas.

"O-of course you can just say no. I totally would understand and I won't be sad or anything. Okay, maybe a little sad but don't let that-"

Roxas stopped her mumblings with a kiss to the lips. Letting her know that he accepted her terms. Namine was definitely beyond happy. He carried her up like how he did the night before.

"Was this how u carried me out of the club?"

Roxas blushed as he recalled the incident. He couldn't even face her as he was embarrassed.

"Y-yeah."

Namine laughed and gave him one more peck on the cheek as they made their way back into his room. As he placed her down on his bed, he made sure to close the blinds and the curtains.

 _Don't want any unwanted guest to take sneaky pics of us._ As Namine laid down on his bed, she was visibly shy all of a sudden. Holding her hands on her chest and not daring to look Roxas in the eyes. As Roxas took position on top of her, he grabbed her face and made her face him.

"Remember. You chose this, Nami."

She blushed heavily as Roxas called her that and from the embarrassment she suddenly felt when she looked at him.

"I don't know why this is a lot harder than I thought. I've never felt this way before."

Roxas took the chance to plant a long passionate kiss. He grabbed Namine's legs and made them wrap around his waist, placing his manhood on top of the vagina, the only difference is that both of them are wearing sweatpants this time.

"This is what you did last night. Only now you have pants on."

As Roxas slowly kissed her from her lips down to her neck, Namine was letting out small and soft moans. He slowly began to remove her shirt first as he kissed her belly and slowly moved up to her bare breast. As he moved slowly towards her breast, Namine's began to become more and more frequent as her legs begun to move restlessly. He soon slipped his right hand under the sweatpants and felt Namine wet vagina. As he moved his middle finger in a circular motion around her clit, Namine became louder with her moans and begged him to go faster as the lewd sounds of her fluids turned Roxas on. He slowly moved his free hand and played with Namine's nipples which were extremely hard from the constant stimulation of her clitoris and Roxas went to kiss her neck, licking it on occasion which made Namine go crazy with pleasure. As he felt Namine's body become more restless, he thinks she is going to cum soon, so he picked up and pace and instead use his tongue to lick her nipples and insert both fingers into Namine's wet vagina. Namine gasped out in pleasure and started moaning loudly, calling out Roxas's name and he moved in and out and constantly aggressively licks her hard nipples. After a while longer, Namine grabbed Roxas by the neck with her arms and kept screaming to him

"Roxas! I'm cumming!"

Before exploding in a violent orgasm that made her entire body shake. Roxas slowly pulled his fingers out and stopped licking her as he placed himself beside her, quite tired from his activity. As Namine recovered her strength, she turned to Roxas and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now it's my turn."

Namine helped Roxas take out his shirt and place herself on top on of him while slowly removing her sweatpants to expose her wet genitals. She places herself right on top of Roxas's manhood so she could feel him as she grinds on it, causing him to squirm. She then started fondling his nipples and kissing his earlobe, and whispering.

"Time to pay you back Roxy."

And licking the insides of his ear. She slowly made her way down to his neck and simultaneously grinding him and playing with both his nipples. Causing him to keep squirming. As she kept kissing and licking his neck, she also kept taunting him about keeping his moans in.

"How long can you keep from moaning Roxy. Don't you want to release those sweet moans?"

Soon Namine pulled down his pants, exposing his hard erect penis. Namine moved herself down to it and grabbed it with both hands, then licking the top slowly, torturing Roxas with immense pleasure.

"Didn't know you were packing a big one down here Roxy."

As she took the whole penis into her mouth and down her throat. Causing Roxas to finally moan out. As she took it out and started stroking, she mocked Roxas once more.

"That's it, Roxy, you know you can't hold it."

As she licked his nipples and stroked it harder and faster. As she notices Roxas squirming more and more, she slowed down her strokes and move up to his ear.

"Do you want to cum for me? Or do you want to fuck me?"

Before Roxas could say anything, being so exhausted and all, Namine places her vagina right on top his erect penis but not inserted yet.

"This is also for me Roxy. Don't hate me for this."

As she inserted the penis in and slammed it down causing both of them to moan out in pleasure. She continues to ride him and kiss him, using her free hands and place them on his chest to help balance her. Roxas used his to grab onto her breast and squeezed them tight as he adjusted himself to pound her as well. Soon after both of them were about to reach their limits and looked right into each other's eyes. Both whispering to each other that they were close. they locked lips once more and use their tongues play with each other till both of them came together. Giving out a loud moan as Roxas shot his load into Namine and Namine cumming for the pleasure.

Both of them were exhausted, they stayed in this position for a couple of minutes as they talked.

"How was that Nami?"

"That was.. Amazing."

Both of them trying to catch their breath as they huffed and puffed from the activity before. Neither of them being so tired in a long time. Then Roxas realised something.

 _Fuck I didn't wear a condom!_

Namine, almost like she read his mind, smiled and kissed him.

"I have morning-after pills in my bag that I left at your desk over there."

Roxas heaved a sigh of relieve as they both collapsed into another deep sleep. Holding onto each other as they slumbered.

 _ **That was a long chapter but I hoped yall enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Here's the TL;DR:**_

 _ **Roxas Namine and Axel all decided to stay at the bar and its cramped af so Roxas found a table at the corner and sat there. Namine was looking for him and found him there so she jumped ard table and the dance floor but will always come back to see if he is still there. Terra came to talk to him and be like, 'dude don't talk to her', and Roxas be like 'You like her, I don't' so Terra took his drunk ass back to the tables and continued to drink. Then Axel came to Roxas and talk to him for a bit, Roxas sees Namine being harassed by some guy and went in and scared the guy. Technically. Axel scared the guy just by showing his face. They brought Namine back to their table and she looked like she was gonna pass out so they brought her out of there. Axel went to grab his car while Roxas carried Namine out of the club bridal style. Terra didn't like what he saw so he went up to Roxas and they started arguing. Terra got really mad and shoved Roxas causing both him and Namine to fall. Namine was not hurt too badly but Roxas had some deep cuts from the glasses and beer towers that fell on him while he used his body to shield Namine from the falling items. Roxas got pissed so he wanted to fight back but Axel's friend names Demyx and his group were doing the job for him so he picked Namine back up and carried her to Axel's car and they drove to Roxas's house.**_

 _ **When they got there. Roxas and Axel debated for a short while then they decided that Namine should sleep at Roxas's place. Being that both Roxas and Namine are both drenched in alcohol after the glasses and towers fell on them, Roxas placed her on his couch as she was still passed out while he went to shower so that Axel can patch him up. After all that, Namine finally woke up and she went up to Roxas's room and shower and Axel and Roxas had a small talk, there is still no lemon up to this point so you should really read it for more details. lemon happens right after Axel goes home.**_

 _ **This is the lemon part. I'll try my best to avoid all the lemon stuff in this tl;dr. After Axel went home, Roxas went up to the room to pass Namine her clothes and a towel. Once she opens the door, she tries to seduce him and make him sleep with her. When Roxas took a closer look at her, he realised that she has almost the exact same features as Xion and started to tear up a bit which causes Namine to panic and jerk upwards to comfort him, but doing quick movements in a drunkard state caused her to get a severe headache and she passed out once more. Roxas, having an anxiety attack, quickly took his pills and lied down on his bed till he fell asleep next to Namine.**_

 _ **When they woke up, Namine wanted to recount what happened last night and if she and Roxas actually had sex which Roxas responded with no. When she was getting depressed over something, Roxas held her and kissed her to make her feel safe. When Namine tried to make her moves on Roxas again, she was rejected once more as Roxas did not want to take advantage of her. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed the clothes and wanted to leave the house but Roxas stopped her and forced her to admit why she is doing all this. This is where we find out about Namine's past, of how she would use her body to please men because she felt that it was her only value as a human being and how she was abandoned by so many people. Roxas comforted her and both of them promised to not keep secrets from each other and to see if they could make it as a couple once they get to know each other more.**_

 _ **-End of summary-**_

 _ **That was a long summary but I really hoped yall read the whole to and look past the cringy lemon thanks once again, everyone!**_


End file.
